


Guilty desires

by Hullocsillag



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki és Thor még tudatlan-okos kamaszok, vágyakozóak, álmodozóak; bűnös-ártatlanok. Enjoy, mert én enyjolotam miközben írtam. :)</p><p>(Ez egy régebbi ficem.)</p><p>(((Nagyon-sok-zárójelben: gyengém a szőke-fekete páros... )))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kezdetek kezdete

~ Az érzések nem villanásszerűen jönnek, hanem sokáig érlelődnek bennünk. A felismerés sújt le villámként. ~

 

Már fiatalon sem szerette igazán az edzéseket. Az elméjét sokkal jobban szerette művelni, mint a testét. Imádta a csendes kis zugokat, ahol kedvére olvashatott, békében. Már amikor ez lehetséges volt. Sokszor kellett felhagynia ezen tevékenységgel, hiszen a bátyja sokszor megzavarta. Ilyenkor mindig könyvek repültek Thor után, miközben Loki kiabálva egy kis csendességet és megértést követelt. A szőke ilyenkor mindig nagyokat kacagott, és elfutott az öccse elől, általában tőrbe csalva azt, így Lokinak a nap többi részét azzal kellett töltenie, hogy bátyját nézte edzés közben.   
Az évek során aztán már szinte ösztönösen indult el az edzőterembe; bár egy-két könyvet mindig vitt magával. 

Nem is ez volt a baj, hanem az, ami ezek után következett. Talán pár hónapja kezdődött el minden, amikor egy szokásos edzés alkalmával Loki már nem igazán a könyvben található sorokra koncentrált, hanem arra hogy a bátyja edz.

Talán nem is igazán arra, hanem a testére... Igazán irigylésre méltó volt. 

Thor még csak kamasz volt, amikor már egy férfihoz méltó testtel rendelkezett. Edzése közben csak egy pár cipő és lazán megkötött nadrág volt rajta; felső teste teljesen meztelen volt. A gyakorlatok közben látni lehetett, ahogy az ablakokon átszűrődő napfény megcsillan az izzadságtól nedves testén. Izmai kidudorodtak, miközben a különböző gyakorlatokat végezte, és amikor Loki meghallotta a fáradt lihegését úgy érezte hogy bűnös gondolatok ragadják el elméjét. Hirtelen sürgősen távoznia kellett a teremből. Felpattant, és a lehető leggyorsabban viharzott el a helyiségből. Bátyja kiáltását is próbálta kizárni az elméjéből.. 

Aznap borzasztóan aludt. Sokáig csak forgolódott a hatalmas ágyában, és néha-néha rápillantott a bátyja szobájába vezető titkos ajtóra. Sokszor villant agyába az a kép, ahogy edzett és kidagadtak az izmai.   
\- Elég!! Fejezd be! - suttogta halkan saját magának a sötét éjszakába és rányomta a kispárnáját a fejére. - Egy perverz alak vagyok... Igen Loki, egy perverz alak vagy... - nehezen jött álom a szemére, reggel pedig kialvatlanul ébredt, és cseppet sem örült a reggeli fogadtatásnak. A bevilágító napfény miatt még csak résnyire nyitotta ki a szemét, és egy elmosódott sziluettet látott csak. Ez az alak az ágya mellett állt. Mivel azt hitte, hogy egy szolga áll ott, behunyta a szemét, és álmos hangon szólalt meg.

\- Ma nem kérek semmit reggelire. Esetleg egy pohár hideg vizet. Köszönöm, most már távozhat.

\- Ébresztő Loki! - az ismerős hangra az említettnek a gyomra görcsbe rándult és azonnal felült.

-Mi-mi-mi-MIT KERESEL TE ITT?

\- Gondoltam felébresztem a drága öcsémet mivel még délben is az ágyában fetreng!

\- Addig alszok amíg akarok! - feküdt vissza, és fordított hátat az idősebbiknek, mire az beugrott az ágyba egyenesen az öccsére, mire az csak felnyögött a fájdalomtól. - Miért kell hogy ilyen dögnehéz legyél?? - gondolta magában a fiatalabbik és próbálta felidézni magában azt a varázslatot, amivel helyet változtathat, bár a testére nehezedő fájdalom miatt semmi sem jutott az eszébe.

\- Thor, kérlek, szállj le rólam.. nagyon nehéz vagy.. Belenyomsz az ágyba! 

\- Addig nem szállok le rólad, amíg meg nem ígéred nekem, hogy megnézed az edzésemet.

\- Mit nézzek azon? Mindig ugyanazt csinálod, nem? Unalmas. 

\- Azért mentél ki tegnap is? Meguntál? - kérdezte Thor, miközben végre felkelt, hagyva, hogy levegőhöz jusson a testvére. 

\- Igen.. - válaszolta aztán Loki határozottan, mire érezte, hogy a testvére felemelkedik az ágyról. 

\- Értem. Akkor találkozunk a vacsoránál - mondta Thor, majd lassan kilépdelt Loki szobájából. A fiatalabbik felsóhajtott, majd nagy nehezen felkelt.

Egész nap a testvérén járt az esze. A tanórákon nem figyelt - kapott is a fejére egy párszor a tanártól, amiért mindig máshol járt az esze, és olvasni sem tudott. A könyv, ugyanazon az oldalon volt kinyitva még vacsora előtt is. 

\- Olyan szomorúnak tűnt a hangja ma reggel.. Nem értem miért hazudtam neki. Persze, majd tán meg is fogom neki mondani, hogy "nem, igazából azért mentem el onnan, mert tökre felizgultam azon, ahogy kinézel.." Idióta Thor. Különben is magának kereste a bajt.. Mindig elrángatott magával, amikor jól tudja, hogy a csendet és a magányt szeretem, mert nem szeretek edzeni. Nem is érdekel az egész. Akkor mégis, mi ez az érzés? - gondolatai keserűen kavarogtak a fejében, még akkor is, amikor belépett az óriási étkezőbe, ahol gyorsan helyet foglalt anélkül, hogy bárkire ránézett volna. Köszönni is úgy köszönt, hogy közben a körmeit bámulta. Jól tudta, hogy Thor ott ül vele szemben. Nem akart a szemébe nézni. 

A vacsora nyugodtan telt el. Alig hangzott el pár mondat, csak apjuk jött a szokásos, unalmas napi összegzésekkel. És az anyjuk mondta el, hogy mennyire szépek és mennyit nőttek. 

\- Igen, egy nap alatt biztos rengeteget nőttem.. - forgatta a szemét Loki, mire hallotta, hogy Thor halkan kuncogni kezd. Mikor felnézett, észrevette, hogy a bátyja elkomorodik és elkapja a tekintetét róla. Loki rákvörös lett és ő is folytatta a vacsoráját. Most már bánta amiért olyan undok volt Thorral.   
\- Valahogy jóvá kell tennem.. - gondolta, és dolgavégezetlenül hagyta ott a vacsorát, megköszönve azt. Igen, jóvá akarta tenni a dolgot, de még nem volt meg a haditerve. Idő kellett neki, ezért inkább a megfutamodást választotta. A nap végén még hosszas fürdőt vett, majd lefeküdt aludni. 

-Igen. Holnap elmegyek és megnézem Thor edzését. És... majd csak kitalálok valamit, amiért elviharzottam. Igen. Ez lesz.. - nagyot ásított, majd szinte azonnal álomba merült.


	2. Ez az érzés az őrületbe kerget!

~ A siker senki ölébe nem hullik csak úgy. Meg kell küzdeni érte.~

 

Thor borzasztóan érezte magát már hosszú hónapok óta. Nem tudta, hogy pontosan miért, mikor és hogyan történt meg vele az, hogy életében először szerelmes lett. Bár, ő maga sosem gondolta volna, hogy őt is elérheti ez a gyengéd érzés. Ráadásul, a saját öccsét találta vonzónak.

\- Biztos, hogy Loki hülye könyvei miatt!! Ő beszélt állandóan ilyenekről! - a frusztrációját edzésben vezette le. Bár próbálta elterelni a figyelmét, valahogy sosem sikerült igazán neki. Ezért kidolgozott egy tervet. Thor hatalmas terve az volt, hogy imponálni fog a kiválaszottja előtt - mint ahogy azt az állatok teszik. Ki tudja, talán beválhat, nem..? - éppen ezért a lehető legtöbbször ráncigálta el magával az edzéseire az öccsét. Bár igazából nem is nagyon tudta, miért tette. Talán azt várta hogy viszonozza majd az érzéseit? Ennek nagyon kicsi volt az esélye.

\- Loki annyira más, mint én... Ő okos, rideg, gyönyörű, és törékeny. Teljesen az ellentétem... Nem is értem miért szeretne belém.. - gondolta keserűen, mikor Loki kiviharzott az edzőteremből. Aznap borzasztóan érezte magát. Még Fandralékkal sem érezte jól magát, pedig igazán próbált velük szórakozni.   
Másnap korán reggel felébresztette Lokit. 

\- Kezdek igazi fanatikussá válni.. De annyira gyönyörű.. mint egy porcelánbaba.- simította végig az alvó fiú arcát, mire az felnyögött és nyitogatni kezdte pilláit.

\- Ma nem kérek semmit reggelire. Esetleg egy pohár hideg vizet. Köszönöm, most már távozhat.

\- Ébresztő Loki! - kiáltott lelkesen a szőke, mire a másik azonnal felült az ágyban.

-Mi-mi-mi-MIT KERESEL TE ITT?

\- Gondoltam felébresztem a drága öcsémet mivel még délben is az ágyában fetreng! - vigyorgott az, és nehezen elhessegette a vágyat, hogy átölelje és megcsókolja az öccsét.

\- Addig alszok amíg akarok! - feküdt vissza, és fordított hátat az idősebbiknek, mire az beugrott az ágyba egyenesen az öccsére, mire az csak felnyögött a fájdalomtól. - Örökre így akarok veled lenni! - gondolta Thor és mélyen beszívta a másik illatát.

\- Thor, kérlek, szállj le rólam.. nagyon nehéz vagy.. Belenyomsz az ágyba! 

\- Addig nem szállok le rólad, amíg meg nem ígéred nekem, hogy megnézed az edzésemet.

\- Mit nézzek azon? Mindig ugyanazt csinálod, nem? Unalmas. 

\- Azért mentél ki tegnap is? Meguntál? - kérdezte Thor, szíve fájdalmasan nagyott dobbant, miközben végre felkelt, hagyva, hogy levegőhöz jusson a testvére. 

\- Igen.. - semmi sem fájt még ennyire a szőkének, mint ez az egy szó. Lassan állt fel az ágyról, és megacélozta magát.

\- Értem. Akkor találkozunk a vacsoránál - mondta Thor, majd lassan kilépdelt Loki szobájából, és elindult edzeni. Mármint amit aznap művelt az nem volt edzésnek nevezhető. Mondhatni csak tengett-lengett egész nap, és a vacsorát várta türelmetlenül.

Mikor elérkezett az utolsó étkezés ideje, már régen bent ült, amikor az öccse belépett az étkezőbe. Nem nézett senkire - főleg nem rá. A fájdalom tehetetlen dühvé vált Thor szívében.   
Mikor aztán anyjuk megdícsérte őket, hogy mennyit nőttek és Loki a szemeit forgatta, nem bírta ki nevetés nélkül. De amint a fiatalabbik rápillantott, ő elkomorodott és folytatta a vacsoráját.

\- Mit játsza itt a sértődöttet? Itt én vagyok az, akit megbántottak nem? Én nem fogok utána koslatni, nem érdekel - gondolatmenetét megzavarta Loki, aki, megköszönve gyorsan a vacsorát távozott. - Fuss csak gyáva, fuss. Fogsz még te is utánam koslatni.

\- Én is köszönöm a vacsorát - törölte meg a szája sarkát Thor, majd elindult a szobájába. Sokáig időzött ott - az ágyán ült, és gondolkozott azon, hogy vajon tényleg nem ő a hibás, és hogyha mégis, akkor mit rontott el? Végül aztán megfájdult a feje a gondolatoktól, és úgy döntött elmegy fürdeni.

Halkan lépdelt be a mindig párás helyiségbe. Ledobta a törölközőjét az egyik padra és - szokásához híven elindult megnézni a víz hőmésrékletét, addig le sem szokott öltözni. Beljebb érve aztán meglátta Lokit, aki éppen akkor készült kiszállni a fürdőkádból. Thor mélyen elpirult és gyorsan elbújt, hogy meglesse a másikat. A látvány sokkal hevesebb reakciót indított el a testében, mint ahogy azt gondolni merte. Annyira, hogy sarkon fordult, felkapta a törölközőjét és hangtalanul surrant vissza a szobájába, hangosan becsapva maga mögött az ajtót ledobta magát az ágyára.

Hangosan lihegett - még a legkeményebb edzései után sem kapkodta ennyire a levegőt mint most. Próbálta elfelejteni Loki pőre testét. Maga sem tudta miért tartotta annyira izgatóan vonzónak a másik sápadt bőrét amelyen gyémántként csillogtak a vízcseppek; az ébenfekete haját amely most nedvesen tapadt a nyakára; és az ajkait, amelyek megduzzadtak és vörösek voltak a meleg víztől. Amit deréktól lefelé látott meg egyenesen fel sem merte idézni magában, mert már így is teljesen kemény lett a férfiassága. 

\- Istenem, megőrülök érted Loki, miért nem veszed észre... Talán mégis jobb volna, ha nem találkoznánk egy ideig. Igen, biztosan jobb lesz.. idővel.. - arcát párnájába fúrta, és sokkal hamarabb nyomta el az álom, mint ahogy azt gondolta volna.

Másnap korán reggel felkelt - nem tudott tovább aludni, és gyorsan elment fürdeni, mivel előző este kihagyta a tisztálkodást. Ezután - szokásához híven belopózott a konyhába, ahol kért valami könnyű és gyorsan beburkolható ennivalót, majd ismét elment edzeni. Pár perc elteltével ismerős léptek zaját vélte hallani. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy felnézzen - remélte hogy egyik barátja látogatta meg, de amikor látóterébe került az alak lábbelije hirtelen megfagyott a vér az ereiben. 

\- Mit keres ez itt? Hiszen "haragszik rám", nem?? Nem, nem akarok a szemébe nézni - hirtelen felpattant - éppen fekvőtámaszozott-, és hátat fordított a másiknak, sebes léptekkel elindulva a kijárat felé, amikor a testvére egy váratlan pillanatban az útjába került, és csak nagy nehezen tudott Thor megállni.

\- Hogy kerültél ide?

\- Nem fontos. Csak.. ne menj el, mert mondani akarok valamit.

\- Nem érdekel - fordította el fejét oldalra, továbbra sem nézve testvére szemébe.

\- Thoooor.. ne makacskodj.. - az említett majdhogynem fújtatott a dühében. - Ne haragudj.. - Loki halk szabadkozása után nézett csak a magasabbik az alacsonyabbikra. A fekete mélyen pirulva állt a másik előtt; a földet bámulta. - Igazából nem untam meg az edzéseidet. Mármint azokat nézni, vagyis.. naértednem?

\- Ööö.. Nem, nem igazán.

\- Nem baj, csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy ne haragudj! - kiabálta Loki, sarkon pördült és kirohant az edzőteremből.

\- Loki!!! - kiáltotta a fiú után, de az már nem jött többé vissza.

 

Nem találkoztak aznap töbször, még vacsoránál sem. Loki étvágytalanságra hivakozva nem jelent meg az étkezőben. Thor talán ekkor lett a legdühösebb. Mikor befejezte az étkezést, idegesen caplatott öccse szobájába, és be sem kopogva annak ajtaján tört be.

\- Ide figyelj, azonnali magyarázatot követelek arra, amit ma műveltééé.. - hirtelen állt el a szava, mikor meglátta az öccse kisírt arcát. - Loki?


	3. A párhuzamos szálak mégis keresztezik egymást?

~ Nem könnyű abban a hitben, vagy tudatban élni úgy a mindennapjaidat, hogy az a személy, akit a legjobban szeretsz, nem fog úgy szeretni téged, ahogy te őt.. ~

 

Loki későn kelt fel annak ellenére, hogy hamar aludt el. Valahogy annyira kimerültnek érezte magát. Sokáig időzött még az ágyában forgolódott egyik oldaláról a másikra, amíg végre rá nem vette magát arra, hogy felkeljen. Nem volt éhes, ezért az egész reggelt - már ami maradt belőle neki...- azzal töltötte, hogy azon agyalt, hogyan kérjen bocsánatot. Végül aztán teljesen máshogy alakultak a dolgok, ahogy képzelte. Vagyis, még az elején minden úgy ment. Gondolta, hogy Thor az edzőteremben lesz - minden nap tölt ott reggeli után két-három órát. Loki halkan odasurrant, és - számításai szerint - a szőke azonnal felpattant és vészes menekülésbe kezdett. Loki akkor varázslatot alkalmazva a másik elé került. Thor persze majdnem fellökte - de talán annak örült volna a legjobban ha így lett volna. 

\- Hogy kerültél ide?

\- Nem fontos. Csak.. ne menj el, mert mondani akarok valamit..

\- Nem érdekel - fordította el fejét oldalra, továbbra sem nézve testvére szemébe. Lokinak majdnem megszakadt a szíve, de igyekezett nem magára venni.

\- Thoooor.. ne makacskodj.. - az említett majdhogynem fújtatott a dühében. - Ne haragudj.. - mondta Loki, miközben a földet bámulta. - Igazából nem untam meg az edzéseidet. Mármint azokat nézni, vagyis.. naértednem? - hadarta gyorsan a fiú, végig a földet nézve, és érezte, hogy ég a füle és az arca.

\- Ööö.. Nem, nem igazán.

\- Nem baj, csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy ne haragudj! - kiabálta Loki, sarkon pördült és kirohant az edzőteremből. - Bárcsak elsüllyednék a föld alá!

\- Loki!!! - hallotta bátyja kiáltását, de esze ágában sem volt megállni, vagy lassítani. Bezárkózott a szobájába, és ki sem mozdult onnan. Még enni sem ment ki. 

\- Csak meg akarok halni. Egyedül akarok lenni.. ahogy mindig is egyedül voltam..- gondolkozott néha hangosan, az ágyán ült, háttal az ajtajának; térdeit ölelve, és néha csendesen sírdogált. Este azonban arra eszmélt fel, hogy egy őrült személy, szegény kilincset sem kímélve tépi fel az ajtaját, és üvölt magán kívül.

\- Ide figyelj, azonnali magyarázatot követelek arra, amit ma műveltééé.. - hirtelen állt el a szava, mikor meglátta az öccse kisírt arcát. - Loki? - ült le az említett mellé a szőke. - Mi a baj?

\- Menj el! - préselte ki magából nehezen a fiú, és próbálta ellökni magától a másikat - bár elég nehéz lett volna, hiszen az sokkal erősebb volt nála.

\- Miért? Miért gyűlölsz ennyire Loki? - csuklott el most már az ő hangja is, majd megacélozta magát; és újult erővel vetette magát a másikra. - MI?? TUDNI AKAROM!!

\- Mert szeretlek, te hülye.. - válaszolta csendesen Loki.

\- Én is szeretlek, nagyon jó testvér vagy.

\- DE ÉN NEM ÚGY SZERETLEK MINT EGY TESTVÉRT THOR!! - kiáltotta, végig a másik szemébe nézett. Újra könnybe lábadt szeme, majd gyorsan lehunyta pilláit. - én.. én... sokkal többet érzek... - Thor előrehajolt és mélyen megcsókolta a másikat.

\- Végre bevallottad - Loki tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett a másikra. - Vagyis úgy értem.. hogy.. én sem csupán testvérként tekintek rád.. - a másik válasza egy irdatlan pofon volt.

\- Most szórakozol velem?! - kérdezte halkan, majd előrehajolt és rákapott a másik ajkaira. Nyelveik vad táncot jártak, aztán pár perc elteltével Thor hanyat döntötte Lokit. Elvált tőle és végigsimított az arcán.

\- Loki.. akarlak téged.. - az említett mélyen elpirult. 

\- Most? - kérdezte, és elég hülyének érezte magát, amikor a szőke kinevette.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen okos vagy, egy ilyen kérdést feltenni...

\- Én csak.. még sosem.. Voltam együtt senkivel így.

\- Én sem sokszor - csókolta meg mélyen az idősebbik, a másiknak a nyakát, mire az felnyögött. - Tetszik, igaz? - Thor nem sokat habozott, szinte azonnal meztelenné tette öccse és saját felsőtestét, és tovább folytatta a másik kényeztetését, mire annak válasza halk nyögések voltak. Légzése és vágyai akkor fokozódtak a leginkább, amikor Thor bekapta a mellbimbóját és nyelvével játszani kezdett vele. Akkor Loki hangosat nyögött, testén az élvezet villámszerűen rohant végig.

\- Tho-Thor... csi-csináljuk..

\- Most?? - vigyorgott az említett, és megszabadult az összes feleslegessé vált ruhaneműtől. Loki most először látta bátyja testét közelről és teljesen meztelenül. Számításai újra beigazolódtak.  
Napbarnította bőr; kidagadó izmok, és más méreteire sem igen panaszkodhatott... - Loki szinte ösztönösen akart "elbújni" a másik elől; kezeivel megpróbálta elrejteni magát, mire a bátyja egy egyszerű kézmozdulattal megállította.

\- Ne. Látni akarlak.. hiszen annyira gyönyörű vagy - rövid ideig tartó mustrálás után Thor ismét belelendült az előjátékba, újra a másik gyenge pontjait keresve fel. Mikor Loki látása elhomályosult, reszketeg kezekkel ölelte át a fölé tornyosuló férfit és széjjelebb tárta a lábait.

\- Thor, kérlek..

\- Jólvan - a szőke először csak egyik ujját csúsztatta Loki testébe. A fiú rögtön összerezzent a szokatlan, új érzésre, még lélegzetvételét is visszatartotta. Mikor Thor még egy ujját becsúsztatta, Loki félhangosat nyögött. - Nyugodj meg..

\- Hát már hogy tudnék megnyugodni, amikor egy istennel fogok szeretkezni, akki annyira gyönyörű és férfias... És annyira szerelmes vagyok.. - gondolta Loki, és alsó ajkára harapott, amikor egy harmadik ujj is csatlakozott az előző kettőhöz. 

\- Thor.. nagyon közel vagyok.. - suttogta halkan Loki, mire az említett kihúzta ujjait a szűk járatokból.

\- És az miért volna baj? Minél többször mész el, annál jobb lesz..

\- De én.. érezni akarlak - Thor szenvedélyesen csókolta meg a másikat, miközben ügyesen és lassan behatolt. Thor jólesően sóhajtott, Loki pedig hangosan nyögött. 

\- Thor...

\- Fáj? - Loki csak bólintott, majd próbálta összeszedni vadul kavargó gondolatait a fejében, és nehezen kipréselni magából. 

\- De ne hagyd abba.. - Thor halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Nem kell, hogy örömet okozz nekem. Nem akarlak bántani.

\- Nem fogsz.. - pár perc elteltével, mikor az idősebb látta, hogy a fiatalabb kezdi megszokni a feszítő érzést; lassan mozogni kezdett.  
Egyikük sem azt az érzést várta, amit akkor átéltek. Thor szinte azonnal elvesztette az eszét a másik szűksége miatt, Loki pedig hamar leküzdötte a gátlásait, és a fájdalom lassan élvezetbe csapott át.  
Nem kellett sok ahhoz, hogy mindkettejük teste megfeszüljön, és hangosan kiáltva érjék el a csillagokat. Thor azonnal kihúzódott a másikból, nehogy még több fájdalmat okozzon annak, és magához ölelte, majd újra mélyen megcsókolta. Sokáig lihegtek még, míg végre helyreállt a légzésük.

\- Vajon mennyire lehettünk hangosak? - kérdezte Thor a másikat, mire az nagyot ásított, és szorosan a másikhoz bújt, majd mélyen beszívta a szőke bőrének az illatát.

\- Eléggé, ha engem kérdezel - futtatta végig ujja hegyét a kemény izmokon Loki,majd pár perces csend állt be közéjük. - Tényleg szeretsz? - Thor homlokon puszilta a fiatalabbikat.

\- Semmit nem gondoltam ilyen komolyan.

\- Az pedig nagy szó..

\- HÉ!! - Loki felkacagott. Thor elmosolyodott. Igazából alig látta a testvérét olyan igazából nevetni. - Olyan édes vagy, amikor nevetsz - Loki elszégyellte magát, és arcát Thor izmos mellkasába fúrta. A szőke szinte alig értette, amit utána mondott.

\- Én is nagyon szeretlek Thor - a szőke elmosolyodott, és szorosan magához húzta Lokit.

\- Aludhatok ma itt?

\- Ez nem kérdés - mosolygott Loki, és nagyot ásított, majd nyújtózkodott, mint egy jóllakott macska. Újabb csend után aztán újra ő szólalt meg először. - És most mi lesz velünk?

\- Ez nem kérdés.. mostantól együtt vagyunk - a határozott kjelentésre Loki ismét elmosolyodott, majd elnyomta az álom, és hamarosan Thor is elaludt.


End file.
